


Alone

by Strudelxdoodle



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Smut, Wall Sex, slight mention of homophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strudelxdoodle/pseuds/Strudelxdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their biggest fear were their homophobic classmates, but that never stopped them from sneaking away where they can be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

The blaring sound of a whistle shook the walls of the gym. Everyone ceased their actions to face their attention on the teacher. He wasn’t all that fit, but he looked like he could crush a man’s head like a toothpick. The man stood up straight, eyeing his students sporting their own gym clothes.

“Go on and get changed. Class ends in a few minutes,” he hollered. Everyone threw the equipment they were using to their appropriate places before jogging to the locker room. It reeked of sweat and weed throughout the room. Some of the lockers were busted or scribbled all over with words and poorly drawn dicks.

No one liked to stay in there long except for the pot heads that hid in a corner for a few puffs. The room was unpleasant and the fact guys were almost touching while they undressed made it even worse. It wasn’t the fact they were scared to touch another guy, it was the fact of sending off the wrong intention or someone’s hormones decided to fuck them that day.

But, y’know, no homo. Except when Evan bumps into his best friend, Johnathan.  Well, they were more than best friends. A month ago they went to a party, played spin the bottle, and confessed their love for each other with a kiss. Now they kept it a secret when they were at school.

It was troublesome and stupid to do so, but a gay kid was beaten up twice and Evan doesn’t want to risk it happening again with his boyfriend. So they kept it low and personal. Out in the open they still acted as if they were just best friends, but when they were alone they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves.

When gym was over and everyone was changing in the locker room it was torture for the both of them. Their hands ached to touch the bare skin of their significant other. All they could do was bump elbows and throw grins like bros.

Once most of the students were dressed they all gathered at the door waiting on the bell to dismiss them. The obnoxious bell roared throughout the school building and every student piled out into the hallways like a stampede. Johnathan grabbed onto the younger one’s arm and pulled him close until his lips reached the other’s ear.

His voice was smooth and gentle and sent shivers down Evan’s spine. “Meet me at our place. I’ll take the short cut,” and with that Johnathan was off, walking into the crowd of students. A big goofy grin broke out on the Asian’s face while his cheeks warmed up.

A hand came down onto his shoulder and his eyes went to its owner. His old friend, Brock, stood there with his pleasant smile. He was a charming guy that cracked horrible puns whenever the chance was given. No one could get mad at him though, not even the teachers.

Brock’s gaze shifted down the hallway then back to his friend while raising an eyebrow. Unlike everyone else, he knew about the secret between the two boys. Evan called him over the phone once worrying about his boyfriend’s safety at school and if he was doing the right thing.

It was nice to have someone in on their secret to rant to. The Asian couldn’t contain his feelings with just Johnathan. He felt the need to tell someone else how happy they were and Brock was the perfect guy. Now he stood there, reading Evan’s expression then shook his head.

One of his jobs, besides hearing his friend ramble, was to back them up. He knew that grin and what it meant. Evan was going to skip his next class to spend it with Johnathan. It wasn’t an often thing since they would end up failing classes and get caught, but Brock hated lying. It sent him closer to hell each time.

Before he could protest his Asian friend was already giving him begging eyes. “Pleeeeease Brock. Last time these two weeks, I promise,” Evan begged, putting his hands together in a prayer stance. His eyes were a weakness.

Brock really was too sweet of a person. He rolled his eyes with an exaggerated sigh. The small smirk on his face already told Evan what the answer was. “You owe me though. Let me borrow Far Cry Primal for two weeks,” Brock crossed his arms over his chest.

Evan pouted even more. He just started that game and now he was going to have to wait two weeks to continue it. But if that’s what it takes to be able to see Johnathan then it was worth it. The youngest nodded his head which then his friend stuck out his hand. They shook hands in agreement then went off to their own destinations.

Everyone was scattering to their classes while Johnathan pushed past them to the quiet side of their school. He turned a corner towards an exit route. In the small hallway was two doors that led to the back of the school and a bathroom. The student pushed his way inside the bathroom then walked around the corner to find out no one was there.

Since the bathroom was isolated no one really used it unless another bathroom was destroyed. It was the perfect spot for him and his boyfriend to be alone during the school hours. Johnathan placed his bag against a wall and made his way to one of the sinks.

He looked at his face through the mirror, his piercing blue eyes starred back. His cheeks were tinted pink for different reasons. One of them being he played basketball with some of his classmates. The other was because the image of Evan was stuck in his mind.

While he was shooting hoops his eyes always wandered over to the people lifting weight, that’s where Evan was. His tank top clung to his body from the sweat. His tan arms flexed as he lifted the barbell. It was a sight that he could watch forever.

Sometimes from Evan’s position he would slide glance to catch Johnathan’s gaze. An evil smirk would spread across his lips ever so slowly. He knew what his innocent workout was doing to his boyfriend. They knew the teasing game all too well.

Johnathan’s face began to turn red as his brain replayed the scene over and over again. He was beginning to get worked up again and he hated how easy he was. All Evan had to do was smile and Johnathan would want to latch their lips together. So he turned on the cold tap and began to splash water on his face.

As he did he heard the door open around the corner and that charming smile showed up in the mirror. The water wasn’t helping at this point so he turned it off and turned to his boyfriend. The bell above them rang signaling tardiness and the beginning of class.

“You’re late,” Johnathan placed his hands on the rim of the sink and leaned back.

Evan shrugged, placed his bag next to Jon’s then made his way to his boyfriend. His hands gripped the back of the sink as he leaned closer into the older boy’s personal space. Brown, earthly eyes roamed around the blushing face before him and he grinned.

It sent shivers down Johnathan’s spine that didn’t go unnoticed by the other. Evan’s natural heat created more warmth to his cheeks. His eyes fluttered between the thin pink lips and auburn eyes, waiting for what would come next.

The Asian leaned closer until they were nose to nose, breathes mingling together. “Are you going to punish me?” he asked in a low voice. Johnathan’s breathe caught in his throat for a brief moment. He had to keep his cool for just a little longer.

“I don’t think you deserve such a treat, you kinky bitch,” Johnathan snickered.

Evan made a pain expression as he watched his lover smile with triumph. “Ouch, Jon. You think I’m into that kind of stuff?” he shook his head in disbelief.

“I _know_ you’re into it, asshole. Don’t act all innocent,” Johnathan rolled his eyes. Evan smiled again and it was bright. It lit the dull bathroom with such warmth the older boy almost forgot how beautiful his boyfriend was. So he went for that beautiful smile, taking it into a long, passionate kiss.

The warmth spread in his insides, lighting his body like a firework as their lips moved together. He waited a week for this. Evan wasn’t able to come over last weekend because of work which left Johnathan in the blues.

Even on Monday when they met up in the morning to grab breakfast before the bell he was still cold feeling. It wasn’t until Evan played with his fingers under the table while he talked to their friends the warmth faintly made its appearance.

Throughout the day the little contact from his better half made the warmth grow. Now it was full bloom as they made out in their secret place. He ate it up as if it was his last as did Evan.

When they did separate the kiss they were still close. Their heavy breathing mixed as their hunger for each other grew. Evan pecked his lips gently before playfully biting Johnathan’s bottom lip. The oldest gasped in response and bucked his hips into the other’s.

Both of them had an erection they couldn’t hide. They could only thank teenage hormones for that. A week without a single touch drove them wild. Now that they were alone they could express it.

Evan’s hands snuck under Johnathan’s shirt, lightly mapping his sides. His kiss trailed down to the older boy’s neck where he began to bite playfully. He never sunk his teeth too deep or sucked too hard, he couldn’t leave a noticeable mark while they were at school or they would be caught. His teasing lips and hands still had his boyfriend squirming against him.

“I missed you,” Evan murmured into the other’s neck, “God, I want you so bad.”

Johnathan tightened his grip on the sink and rolled his head back exposing his neck even more. Evan took in the invitation as his hands traveled down to the smaller man’s hips. His fingers danced along the belt loops until they reached to the front where he unbuttoned and unzipped Jon’s pants.

The slight relief sent a sigh through the older boy’s lips. Automatically his hips leaned further into his boyfriend’s hands that pulled down his jeans. Johnathan stepped out of them then kicked them to the side.

“I kept watching you play basketball and damn…you were so good looking.”

The Asian licked up his boyfriend’s neck to his ear. His teeth caught his piercing and began tugging on it gingerly. Johnathan’s hands let go of their grip on the sink and sat upon the broad shoulders slowly making their way down his back.

“I was wondering how worked up I could get you.”

Slim fingers pulled on Evan’s shirt as the owner whined. Evan obeyed the silent request and slipped his shirt off. Once the clothing hit the floor he took off Johnathan’s in a fluid movement to add to their bundle of clothes. His lips went back to suck hard under the other boy’s collarbone where no one would be able to see.

As the boy above him moaned under his breathe his pulsing member ached below. He put his hands under Johnathan’s thighs and hoisted him up. His boyfriend was quick to place his thighs on his hips and lock his ankles together.

Evan began to move away from the sink, taking a glance at his boyfriend’s boxer covered ass through the mirror. His feet walked them to the far wall of the bathroom while Johnathan kissed up his neck. Once they were there Evan pressed himself against the further.

The cold, marble wall hit Johnathan’s back in a refreshing chill. His eyes watched Evan as his hands disappeared under his own legs. The sound of pants being undone was music to his ears and he was quick to lower his boxers until he was exposed.

He leaned closer to the shell of Evan’s ear, blowing hot air against it. “Please fuck me. I missed you so much,” he whispered. The younger male shuddered at the command. Johnathan could tell he was stroking himself, waiting for those sinful words to be spoken.

Before Evan lined himself against that aching muscle he’s been waiting for he gave a sincere kiss to his partner. It turned into a sloppy tongue battle shortly after. Johnathan was the one to break it, a sly smirk playing on his features.

“I’m already prepared, babe. I went to the bathroom during my first class and had a little fun,” he winked.

Evan’s dick twitched in his hand as it stilled. Images of Johnathan finger fucking himself in a bathroom stall where he could get caught made him even more hornier. This whole scene gave him that ecstasy high.

He wrapped an arm around the small of Johnathan’s back and lowered him until he could meet up with the puckered hole. The head of his dick pushed in slowly, feeling the slickness of lube and warmth. His head was spinning as the muscle tightened around his pulsing member.

Johnathan moaned loudly, holding onto his boyfriend’s shoulders for dear life. All day he was waiting for this. Just waiting for Evan to take him and fuck him. His legs shook slightly from the sensation. In their position Evan’s dick could slide in further and hit that one spot that made him see stars.

Lips connected to his and they were fighting with their tongues and biting. Their moans were swallowed up as Evan braced his knee against the wall and found leverage to move his hips. His arms flexed to hold up Johnathan’s weight and the oldest thought back to gym class.

When they released each other’s swollen lips, Johnathan let out a low moan. Evan shushed him with a quick kiss before pounding into him harder.

“You have to be quiet, baby. We don’t want anyone to find us, right?” he cooed.

The oldest nodded lazily, lust hazing over his body as he was being fucked against the wall. His nerves were ablaze under Evan’s every touch. The way his boyfriend grunted deep in his throat, hitting that one blissful spot sent him to oblivion.

Evan’s hips never ceased their bruising rhythm, the tightness that was Johnathan made his head fog over. He could feel the burning in his gut each time Johnathan moaned under his breathe, trying so hard to be quiet. All day he wanted to exclude everyone so he could focus on Johnathan. His Johnathan.

His Johnathan that was biting his shoulder to quiet his pleased sobs, the one he was holding up against the bathroom wall at their school. All week he dreamed about looking down at Johnathan, his face flushed and sweaty as he came undone. Those perfect lips shaped a pretty ‘o’. He lived in this moment, drunk it up as he pressed a harsh kiss to his lover’s lips.

What the two didn’t know in that moment were the two hall wonderers walking past the corner. Marcel halted Tyler with his arm before they turned away from the hallway exit. His tall friend raised an eyebrow before he heard it too.

It sounded like someone was crying in the bathroom.

The two silently crept to the door and placed their ears against it. Inside was the sound of sobbing, muffled, but there. Marcel began to push the door open until Tyler slapped his hand away.

“What the fuck, dude?”

“You can’t just go in there. Maybe they want to be alone,” Tyler whispered harshly.

The dark skinned male rolled his eyes and continued to open the door slowly, ignoring the protest from the other. Once he was in the sound wasn’t as muffled and it sounded more than just crying. The heat rose to his face and he looked back to see Tyler just as flustered.

Together they peaked around the corner in curiosity. The heat rose even more, their ears burned at the sight they saw.

Evan Fong stood, shirtless back turned to them, his ass half way out of his pants, and it was clear what he was doing. He was doing Johnathan Smith, his best friend. Probably safe to say they had something more going on than that.

Tyler tried his hardest to turn his eyes away from the scene, but he couldn’t. He knew Marcel was doing the same. They stood there like deer in headlights, watching the sexual activity unfold before them. They wanted to leave. They had to; it was rude to just watch them.

Movement from either of the audience members was zero. Each of their eyes were glued to the way Evan’s muscles flexed as his hips rammed into Johnathan who moaned lowly, scratching up his shoulder blades.

Some many questions were running through their minds. How long has this been going on? Why weren’t they told about their friends’ new relationship? How can Evan hold Johnathan up like that? It danced in their minds. Tyler must have been reading Marcel’s thoughts because they turned to each other at the same time, shock and embarrassment written on their face.

“Did you know about this?” Tyler mouthed. His friend shook his head. It was the first time their eyes peeled off of Evan’s back and they didn’t dare turn to the scene again. Even though they weren’t looking and ready to leave their feet were paralyzed.

“You like that, baby?”

“Yes! Harder, please!”

As if a switch was turned on they quickly took their leave. Their faces said all that they saw. Marcel let out a breathe he didn’t notice he was holding in while Tyler rubbed his face with his hands.

“Dude, Evan’s ass is going to be forever stuck in my fucking head,” the taller boy groaned.

Marcel nodded in agreement and they started to walk back to their class. “He has a nice ass though,” he pointed out. In response Tyler shoved him and groaned even more. His ears burned even more.

When it became lunch time their crew sat at their usual table, talking and eating like always. Marcel and Tyler barely talked, but it went unnoticed as Craig was talking up a storm about something in Chemistry. Evan, who was sitting next to Marcel, leaned over to his ear with a smirk.

“Did you guys enjoy the show?” he asked.

A blush crept up the dark skinned boy’s neck and he quickly looked at Evan whose attention went back to Craig’s story, the smile still on his face. Marcel’s dark brown eyes found Tyler’s across the table. He mouthed, “he knows” and the tall male’s eyes darted to the Asian.

Turns out they weren’t so quiet after all.


End file.
